


Recessive Genes

by wilde_stallyn



Category: Popslash
Genre: Genderfuck, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Nick!</i> I'm already married! Twice over! Even if I wanted something with JC, my plate's pretty full right now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessive Genes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raven, for Make The Yuletide Gay 2009.

Nick watched Howie watch JC alternately fiddle with knobs on the mixing board and wave his hands around wildly while he talked a mile a minute about the sound he wanted for the track they were about to lay down. Nick grinned; he knew that look.   
    
*        *        *   
    
 Nick was flopped upside down on the the couch with his legs hooked over the back that evening while Howie went through their cupboards trying to decide what to make for dinner. The position gave him a great view of Howie’s ass as he moved around the kitchen. Nick was a big fan of the open floor plan. 

"So, D, JC, huh?"

Howie looked quizzically at him over his shoulder. "What about JC?"

"Don’t front, I know you want in his pants."

"I do not."

"Dude, I saw you watching him in the studio today. You totally have a crush on him."

"First off, I like watching JC in the studio because he's an amazing producer, and secondly, I'm 38, I don't have a _crush_."

"Yeah, like I don't know that musical talent turns you on. And you so have a crush. You were all heart-eyes over there."

"Just because I find him attractive—"

Nick started signing, "Howie and JC sitting in a tree, K--"

"Nick."

"—I, S, S, I—"

"Nick!"

"N, G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Howie—"

" _Nick!_ I'm already married! Twice over! Even if I wanted something with JC, my plate's pretty full right now!"

Howie's phone rang and Nick stretched to grab it off the coffee table. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Leigh. Bedtime already?"

"Hi, Nicky. How was your day?"

"Good. We were just talking about the huge crush your spouse has on JC."

"Hey!" Howie yelled, abandoning his salad fixings to join Nick in the living room.

Leigh chuckled. "I take it that means you're harassing him and he's denying it vehemently."

"I wouldn't take it that far. His protests were kinda pathetic. Apparently the two of us are too much for him to handle already."

"Well, he might have a point there." Nick could hear the smile in her voice.

"But they would be C and D; it would be sickeningly adorable." Howie made a choked sound. "Seriously, though, I really do think they'd be good together."

"Alright, let me talk to him. I'll see what I can do."

Nick handed Howie the phone, then wrapped his arms around Howie's legs and pulled him against the edge of the couch. He chewed on Howie's knees though his jeans while he talked to Leigh, until he batted him away. 

"Here, say goodnight to the kid; he wants the dolphins again," Howie said, handing the phone back to him.

"Hi, Jamie."

"Hi, Uncle Nick."

"Are you all ready for bed?"

"Yeeeessss. Tell me the story about the dofins!"

So Nick told the story about the dolphins for the third time that week, until Jamie fell asleep, then handed the phone back to Howie and righted himself on the couch.

Once Howie hung up, Nick pulled him onto the couch so he was straddling his lap. "What did Leigh say?"

"She said I should ask JC out, if I want him."

"She's a smart woman."

Howie rolled his eyes. "Like I clearly need another person for you to gang up on me with."

Nick stuck his tongue out at him and slid his hands up under his sweater. "Look, I know you want him, so what are you worried about? "

"I told you, I lead a pretty busy life. When am I going to find time to date him?"

"We'll make time, just ask him out," Nick said as he ran his thumbs along the underside of Howie's breasts.

"But what if he's not interested."

"Of course he'll be interested," Nick said, grinding his cock up against Howie's through the layers of denim. "You're irresistible."

"Oh, fine," Howie says with a gasp.

* * *

The next day Nick was eating lunch when he got a call from a number he didn't recognize. He let it go to voicemail and hoped some fan hadn't gotten a hold of his number again. 

A minute later he got a text that read, "CARTER. DONT MAKE ME GET MY FLYING MONKIES. ANSWER THE GD PHONE. – CK." 

When the phone immediately rang again, Nick picked it up and said, "The hell?"

"What have you done to JC?" Chris' voice yelled through the phone.

"I haven't done anything to JC. I'm eating a sandwich."

"Don't be a smart ass. Did you know Howie just propositioned your producer?"

""Propositioned? If by that you mean asked him out on a date, then yes, I knew he was going to, though I didn't know he did it already." 

"And you husband dating JC is okay with you?" Chris' voice was incredulous.

"Yeah, we're polyamorous. I encouraged Howie to asked C out."

"Yeah? Then why did he just call me freaking out?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Howie explained that it was cool."

"Carter, this is JC we're talking about. He alternately sleeps with anything that moves and hides in his basement for months at a time. His relationship IQ is not exactly MENSA level. Go find him and explain in smaller words."

Nick sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"And Carter? If either of you hurts JC my wrath will be unimaginable."

* * *

Nick found JC in the fourth floor washroom. "C, why are you hiding in the men's room?"

JC spun around at the sound of his voice and his eyes went wide when he saw who was there. "I, uh..."

Nick raised his hands. "Chill, dude, it's cool."

JC's eyes narrowed. "What's cool?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Relax, I know Howie asked you out."

JC froze. "Oh. Umm."

"We're poly. He can date other people, and he wants you. I know he must have explained that."

"He did. I just didn't think he was serious. How can you be okay with that?"

"I trust him, and I know he's not going to leave me just because something new and shiny comes along. I don't need to be the only one he has. Come on, man, I know you've had open relationships before."

"Yeah, but that was casual. You're _married_ ," JC said, his gaze flicking down to the wedding band on Nick's left hand. 

"So are Howie and Leigh, and it still works out for all of us."

"Really?"

"Really. So, can I tell Howie it's a yes then?"

JC smiles suddenly and his eyes crinkle up. "Yeah, it's a yes."

* * *

Nick was already in bed when Howie came home from his first date with JC.

"Hey, how did it go?"

Howie smiled. "It was good. C is fantastic."

"See, I told you so"

"Yeah, yeah," Howie said as he climbed into bed.

Nick rolled over to face him. "So, what does he look like naked?"

Howie buried his face in the pillow and groaned. "I knew you had ulterior motives in this," he muttered.

"Come on, I want details!"

Howie pinched him. "That is none of your business".

* * *

A few weeks later Howie's phone rang while he was in the shower and Nick picked it up. "Howie Dorough is too naked to come to the phone right now."

"Augh! Nick! Too much information!"

Nick laughs. "Hi, Pollyanna. Sorry. He's just in the shower."

"Still. She's my sister. I don't need those sorts of images."

"Mmm, images..."

"Oh, shut up. I'm just calling to get the head count for Christmas dinner. Leigh and the kid are coming out here this year, aren't they?"

"Yup, they'll be here one the 22nd."

"How about the new boything? She had better be bringing him. I haven't had a chance to meet him yet."

"Somehow I don't think JC would like to know he's being referred to as a 'boything', but yeah, count him in. I'll pass the commandment on."

"Do that. Dinner's at 7pm. I'll see you then."

"Later." 

Nick hung up, stripped off his clothes and went to join Howie in the shower. He crowed him back against the shower wall and kissed him hard. "Your sister called to remind us about Christmas dinner."

Howie raised an eyebrow. "And that made you horny?"

"You make me horny," Nick replied, and dropped to his knees, taking Howie's cock in his mouth. 

He sucked until Howie was fully hard, running his tongue along the sensitive ridge of the head. Then Howie's cock began to change, contracting until he was sucking on a small hard clit instead. Nick buried his face in Howie's pussy and brought two fingers up to slid them inside. He was soaking wet, but the water from the shower kept washing the moisture away. His muscled clenched at Nick's fingers as he shook with orgasm. 

Nick pulled his face back, gasping, then stood, turned Howie around to face the wall, and slid his cock into him in one long stroke. He fucked him hard, until Howie was coming again, his moans mingling with the sound of the falling water. Then Nick let himself go too, coming hard with a shout.

Nick pulled out slowly and Howie sat down in the bottom of the shower stall, breathing hard. "I should tell Polly to call you more often."

* * *

Nick's phone rang and he answered it without checking the number.

"I WARNED YOU, CARTER!"

Nick pulled the phone away from his head and stared at it incredulously. Cautiously he put it back to his ear. "Kirkpatrick? What the hell?"

"I warned you what would happen if Howie fucked with JC. Now I have to go through the hassle of tracking down your address, and breeding the fire ants..."

"Chris."

"Oh, and finding a big enough vat of honey."

"Chris, dude, what the fuck? I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I know Howie and JC are doing great."

"Oh, right, ' _as far as you know_ '," Nick could practically hear Chris glaring through the phone. "I thought you said you were cool with them seeing each other."

"I am."

"Then how come Howie keeps treating JC like his dirty little secret?"

"What? He does not."

"It's been three months and not once has JC been over to your place. They always go to C's place, and even then Howie won't stay the night."

Nick stopped and thought about it. He couldn't believe Howie was ashamed of JC, but he couldn't deny that the facts were true. "I hadn't really thought about it like that." 

"Well, fix it, Carter, or I'm going to make very sure it's your problem."

"Wait, why me? It's their relationship. Why do you keep calling me?"

"Because you're my favourite Backstreet Boy, of course. Threatening Howard directly wouldn't be nearly as much fun," Chris replied and hung up on him.

Nick stared at the phone for a minute, then sighed and went to find Howie.

* * *

Howie was on the phone in the den when Nick poked his head in. 

"Of course. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, baby." He hung up and smiled up at Nick who was watching him from the doorway. "Hey, JC and I are going to go see the new exhibit at MOCA tomorrow."

Nick figured that was as good an opening as he could hope for. "That's great, but how come you never invite him over here?" 

Howie's forehead creased in confusion. "Oh. Uh, I just thought it would be better if we weren't right in your face with it."

Nick frowned. "When have I ever given you the impression that I'm the jealous type? Leigh and I get along great."

"I know you do. It's just... with you and Leigh it naturally works out that I'm with you when we're working and her when we're not. With C, he's clearly cutting into your time."

"I encouraged you to date him in the first place, I'm not going to suddenly turn around and be a bitch about it now. I did pass kindergarten; I'm a pretty good sharer. Plus, I like JC. Hell, he's my friend too, and I've seen him less since you started dating than I did before. If you send time with him here, I get to see both of you."

Howie didn't look wholly convinced, but he relented. "Okay, if that's what you want. I just didn't want to rub your nose in it. I mean, this is your house. It seemed rude to have dates here."

Nick stared at Howie, dumbstruck. " _My_ house? Fuck you, Howie, this is _our_ house."

"I didn't mean—"

"Is the house in Orlando only Leigh's house?"

"Of course not, we bought it together." 

"That is such bullshit!" Nick could tell he was yelling, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know why this house is in my name, and you know it has fuck all to do with our relationship. I'm your husband, and this is our fucking house!"

Howie grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him down beside him on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I love you, of course this is our house. I was just trying to be considerate."

Nick took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "This is your house, too. You should feel comfortable having anyone you want here, including JC."

Howie squeezed his hand. "Okay. If it means that much to you, I'll bring him back here tomorrow."

* * *

Nick was still kind of pissed when Howie and JC got back from the gallery the following day, but he was going to be the bigger man about this, and he sure as hell wasn't going to take out his anger at Howie out on JC. He hugged him hello and they all chatted for a while, then Nick left them alone and went back to what he was doing before they got home. Every once in a while he passed by the room where they were curled up watching a movie and smiled. They really were gorgeous together. Over the course of the evening though, Nick was surprised to notice that Howie kept his public appearance strictly in place the whole time.

After Howie saw JC out at the end of the night, he collapsed on the couch and Nick watched his hips widen and his face soften as he relaxed.

"He doesn't know," Nick said, his voice flat.

"What?"

"You haven't told JC about..." Nick gestured at Howie's body.

Howie looked away. "No, not yet."

"That's why you never sleep over at his place."

"Yeah." Howie sighed. "It's been a long time since I had to tell anyone new. I don't think I know how do this anymore."

"Sure you do, you just say it."

"But what if he freaks out?"

"Howie, it's JC. I can't think of anyone less likely to freak out. It'll be fine. What are you really afraid of?"

Howie seemed to deflate. He stared down at his lap and said quietly, "If I tell him, then it's real. Once he knows, he's in. This isn't just for fun anymore." He looked up at Nick. " I like our life, Nicky. You and me and Leigh and Jamie, we work, we're a family. What if we let JC in and it doesn't work anymore?"

Nick wrapped his arms around Howie and pulled him close. "We'll make it work. And even if for some reason you and C don't work out, _we_ will still work. I promise. We made it through the disaster that was my relationship with Liam, right?" He ran his thumb down Howie's cheek and kissed him. "Okay?"

Howie smiled softly. "Yeah, okay."

"Do you want me to be there when you talk to JC?"

"Would you?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. We'd better get on it, though. I told Polly we'd be bringing C for dinner Christmas Eve. And you know she won't let you hide."

Howie smacks him sharply on the arm. "Nick! You didn't even ask me if I was going to invite him!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "It's not like she'd have taken no for an answer, anyway." 

* * *

A couple of days later, Howie was pacing the living room when the doorbell rang. Nick sat him down firmly on the couch and went to let JC in.

"Hey. We're in the living room, come on in." 

Nick motioned for him to take a seat on the loveseat, then poured them all coffee and sat down next to Howie.

JC looked confused at the formality.

"I need to tell you something. About me."

JC looked worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it fine. It's not a bad thing, it's just weird. And a secret, a weird secret." Nick took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Howie exhaled. "I have a very rare genetic anomaly. It crops up about once a generation in my family. It means I'm not always a man."

"Huh?" JC was back to looking confused.  
"I can change my sex characteristics at will. Here, it will make more sense if I just show you." He stood up and let the male form he had been maintaining change, growing hips and breasts in a matter of seconds, his stubble disappearing.

JC's eyes widened. "Dude, you're a metamorphmagus!"

Nick cracks up and nearly chokes on his coffee. "Yes! Exactly, he's a sexual metamorphmagus!"

"That's so awesome! You can be anyone you want."

Howie shot confused looks between the two of them, then clearly decided he didn't want to know. "Well, I can't be anyone. My basic features and colouring stay the same, I just vary from one extreme to the other."

"Who else knows?"

"My family, Leigh, the guys, some of their families, some of the people we spend a lot of time with one tour, security and such. It all works independently, I can have breasts and a cock, or a pussy and stubble, whatever combinations you can think of, and if I don't concentrate at least a little then everything just sort of starts to... _flow_ , randomly."

Nick interrupted the flow of conversation and said intently to JC, "That's why he wouldn't stay over at your place. He can't control it when he's asleep."

JC stared at him for a moment. "Oh," he said, slowly. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Really."

JC blushed and ducked his head. "I kind of thought maybe you didn't want him to. "

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong. I'm happy you guys are together, okay? We good?"

JC smiled. "Yeah, we're good, man." He paused and looked up at Howie. "Hey, does this mean I should stop calling you 'man'?"

Howie laughed and sat down beside JC. "You can call me whatever you want. I live my public life as a man, because, you know, it is the Backstreet _Boys_ , so people refer to me as a guy. In private, I'm usually somewhere in between. It's easier not to think about it, and really, it just feels _right_ , somehow. Most people still call me 'he' and that's cool, except Pollyanna who says I will always be her sister and insists on using 'she', and that's cool too."

Nick jumped in again to add, "By the way, you're invited to Polly's for Christmas dinner. And you had better nod have plans, because I already told her you would come."

JC threw a pillow at Nick's head and pulled Howie into his lap. "I think I can make it work," he said and kissed Howie.

Nick stuck his tongue out at them and said, "I think that's my cue to leave you two alone." 

He stopped on his way out the door and looked back at the couple on the loveseat. "Oh, and C? Next time something's bothering you, talk to us. I'd rather not wake up sticky and covered in fire ants because Kirkpatrick decided to act first and ask questions later." 

* * *

Christmas Eve came and was deemed a success, not withstanding what would come to be known as The Turkey Baster Incident. JC charmed Pollyanna within an inch of her life, Nick was so full he thought they would have to roll him out the door, and Jamie had long since fallen asleep in Leigh's lap. They said their goodbyes and headed out. As they walked down the driveway JC turned to go to his car, but Howie stopped him. "Come home with us tonight."

JC looked uncertainly at Nick and Leigh. Nick grinned at him. "There's presents under the tree with your name on them. You don't get to skip out on Christmas morning, man."

Howie held out his hand and JC took it.

Leigh handed the sleeping toddler off to Nick so she could wrap her arms around JC and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome to the family, honey."


End file.
